1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems usually include multiple expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. Short expansion cards may be coupled to a riser card and are secured to a rear wall of a computer system enclosure only by one ends of the short expansion card. Expansion cards may be unstably mounted to the computer systems as described above. Therefore, there may be room for improvement within the art.